


Improvisation

by KeyWolf25888



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyWolf25888/pseuds/KeyWolf25888
Summary: “What? I didn’t have time to swing by our place after the dentists’, so I improvised. Target just doesn’t sell Captain America outfits in my size.”





	Improvisation

**Author's Note:**

> idk man, the idea was funny in my head but i have no idea how well it's translated into fic form

Looking up, Bucky didn’t notice anything wrong at first.

Steve was way off in the distance, fighting some of the monsters? Aliens? Bucky didn’t even know any more. But the point that was he hadn’t been near Bucky at all in the last half an hour (which was a travesty on another level, but that was a discussion for a different time).

The familiar dark blue zipped around the rooftops, taking leaps that Bucky fully disagreed with and at one point nearly being knocked off by one of the aliens. And yeah, maybe he was paying more attention to Steve’s fight than his own, but he just considered it another form of multitasking.

Unfortunately he had to take his eyes off of Steve for like two minutes while he punched out an alien that _just did not want to stay dead for fucks sake_ (alien guts were notoriously difficult to clean out of the chinks in his arm and he was already dreading how much Tony was going to tell him off while he cleaned it).

After stepping over the alien guts that _hadn’t_ got on his arm, Bucky looked to see Steve – and couldn’t.

Some part of his hindbrain immediately panicked, his instinct still to assume that Steve was dead in an alley if he disappeared after a fight.

But he was able to reason with those thoughts now, and he threw himself into fighting. It turned into a blur of blood and guts; familiar and not at the same time, the same as the last seventy years but with aliens.

Breathing hard, looking out for his next victim – he realized that the only ones he could see where far off in the distance, where he could see Steve and possibly Sam fighting them. Well, there was nothing for it – he charged over there, unwilling to even contemplate not doing so.

It didn’t take too long to get there, even with him being tired already from fighting. The closer he got the more he could see, and it was clear that there was a good pocket of resistance going on, and for the life of him couldn’t figure out why. After all, this sort of thing was where Steve and his shield excelled.

Fully expecting to hear the normal sounds of battle as he got close, he instead heard – laughter? The fuck?

Sam was leaning against a car, wings extended and ready for flight, body bent over with laughter with tears streaming down his face. As he saw Bucky arrive he seemed to attempt to form words, but the silent laughter pouring out of him seemed to make it impossible.

In looking up to see Steve fighting the aliens with his bare fists, Bucky couldn’t see anything unusual. At least, it wasn’t unusual for Steve to temporarily lose access to his shield and revert to the only other weapons he had.

But there was something odd going on – for a second Bucky thought that his familiar looking costume had maybe just been ripped by a particularly strong alien (they did have some freaky looking talons on them), because there was little other reason Bucky could imagine for his uniform to look four inches too short with numerous slashes and rips… well, everywhere.

(Absentmindedly he punched a hole in the head of another would-be alien attacker while he pondered this.)

And then Steve swung around as another alien tried to take his head off, back facing Bucky and Sam, and Bucky was suddenly very aware of what the problem was.

Steve had a painful looking wedgie, and the obvious zip at the back was completely busted in three places, the material still digging into the muscles of his back tightly. And the tag that proclaimed it had cost $20 swung with him, flip flopping about in the wind and as Steve did his best to eliminate a whole army by himself.

Bucky couldn’t hold it in.

He joined Sam in laughing, the situation too ridiculous to avoid it. They were big belly laughs, the kind that made his stomach hurt and all the blood rush to his head. He didn’t even care about the remnants of their attackers, or that their corpses were littered all around them.

No, this was much more important – he and Sam were in silent agreement about this.

As Steve got rid of the last of the aliens he turned to face them sheepishly. He had almost certainly been able to hear their laughter this whole time, and clearly knew he’d fooled nobody.

“What? I didn’t have time to swing by our place after the dentists’, so I improvised. Target just doesn’t sell Captain America outfits in my size.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on twitter @Alltheaus, on tumblr @whatevenisthisbloganymore, OR on my brand new writing blog, @keywolf25888writes :)
> 
> Rebloggable post on [tumblr](https://%22keywolf25888writes.tumblr.com/post/178741762891/improvisation%22) ^_^


End file.
